1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for identifying and measuring adherence to software development requirements. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing product and technical questions to a user and, in response, receiving product and technical attributes for use in generating a globalization plan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software development and support typically requires assistance from experts in specific disciplines in order to provide a successful software product. For example, a company may develop a software product that the company wishes to provide to multiple countries. In this example, each country may have different software requirements, let alone different languages, and a software developer may not be a subject matter expert in each country's software requirements.
Today, a company may employ subject matter experts for reviewing designs and architectures in order to ensure that a particular software product plan includes particular requirements. A challenge found, however, is that this approach is typically expensive and error prone.
Current systems enable development teams to track software requirements in an automated manner once the software requirements have been identified. A challenge found, however, is that these systems are limited in their ability to identify requirements that require deep knowledge of a geographic market. Currently, software development teams must hire software analysts that have intimate knowledge of the requirements related to individual countries and languages. Each analyst works closely with the development team, which requires a substantial time commitment from both the analyst and the software architects. This approach is subject to errors, costly, and produces inconsistent results.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for identifying and measuring adherence to software development requirements for a software development plan.